


Minsung - Detention

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [26]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: What happens when Jisung lands detention and the cold student name lee Minho makes an appearance
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray kids oneshots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 37





	Minsung - Detention

Ship - Minho X Jisung   
High school AU  
——————-

Jisung was sat in his first class waiting for his lesson to start, he couldn't wait for the week to end in a few days. He really needed a weekend to catch up on his sleeping. Leaning back on his desk he turned to face Seungmin. Seungmin was one of his closest friends, although he'd never admit that to Felix. Felix would revolt and complain that he was closer. 

"Did you get your work done minnie?" Jisung asked the red headed boy who was quietly reading a book. 

"What kind of question is that Jisung?, I finished it the day it was set." Seungmin rolled his eyes. Surely Jisung would be used to Seungmin being ahead in every class. 

"Well, you never know one day you may forget and have to copy me" Jisung smirked.

"No i'm not giving you my work, it's your own fault" Seungmin immediately caught on to what Jisung was trying to hint at. 

"Please! If I don't hand it in I'm gonna end up getting a detention" Jisung whined. 

As Mrs Kim walked into the classroom and so Seungmin closed his book and Jisung turned back to the front was a small pout on his face.   
"I'm screwed" he mumbled. 

As the lesson continued Jisung spent the time trying to either not fall asleep or at least try and remember what the homework was in the first place. 

“Right class, I shall be collecting your homework now, if you fail to hand it in then it will effect your grade and you will be making it up in Detention” 

As Mrs Kim started to collect the work Jisung tugged on his hair in stress. If he knew it was for a grade he would’ve definitely done it.   
Taking one more look around the room all the students had their papers in their hand ready to hand them in.. everyone except Han Jisung. 

Mrs Kim was soon stood infront of Jisung. 

“And where’s your work Jisung?” Mrs Kim asked.

Jisung took a gulp, not even trying an attempt to cover up his idiotic self.  
“I- in may have forgotten about it” Jisung explained barely audible but Mrs Kim still heard.

“I expect you to go to the detention room from now until next week” Mrs Kim stated ans walked away from Jisung. 

The boy embarrassingly stood up and picked up his books and bag and slouched off to the detention room.   
Detention for homework?   
Stupid in Jisung’s opinion. 

Reaching room 8 aka the detention room Jisung took a quick glance into the room to see it was empty bar the teacher who seemed to be focusing on his laptop.   
Taking a deep breath Jisung knocked briefly before opening the door. 

“Ahhh Jisung you made it” Jisung recognised the teacher as his gym teacher. 

Giving a quick nod he took a seat by the window in the middle row. 

Slumping down into his desk he decided to just sleep for the rest of the day, it would be a great way to catch up on his missed out sleep. and he wouldn’t get disrupted. 

—-2 hour time skip —-

Jisung was peacefully dreaming but a loud bang suddenly brought him out of it as an angry student stormed into the detention room. 

Jisung peeped his eyes open and lifted his head to get a look at who had just rudely interrupted his sleep. 

The squirrel boy should’ve guessed it was Minho. That boy was always in detention. 

Jisung grumbled to himself about the fact his crush of course had to be in there with him. Not realising he had actually spoken out loud. 

Minho stopped next to Jisung’s desk and turned his head. The pair made eye contact and Jisung could’ve sworn he heard Minho mumble ‘cute’ as he made his way behind Jisung. 

The thought of the comment made Jisung’s cheeks flush and he buried his head back down. Why was the cold student blew Minho even looking at him. 

Jisung barely even made eye contact with his friends let along his admittedly cliche crush. 

A few minutes past and the teacher who was sitting in watching them suddenly stood up and began packing up.   
“You will be having another teacher come in to watch you hooligans, they’ll be arriving in ten minutes so no funny business whilst there’s no one in here”   
The teacher packed up and left without waiting for a reply. 

Simply sighing Jisung rested his head back down and closed his eyes. Maybe, hopefully getting some more sleep.   
It was silent for a while until Jisung started to hear the scrapping of a chair and the shuffle of a seat, it sounded a lot closer to him now. 

Jisung felt movement next to him but brushed it off as the aircon in the room. 

What he didn’t know was that Lee Minho had moved to sit next to Jisung, he had rested his head in a similar manner to the boy and was face to face with the boy who was resting. 

Minho let out a soft smile as he scanned the face of the boy he secretly liked a bit too much. His light brown hair had a perm that was slowly fading and his puffy squirrel cheeks looked more wholesome whilst they were pressed against the desk. 

Minho let his eyes land on the boys lips. He resisted the urge to kiss them and instead shut his eyes and tried to sleep next to the boy. 

——time skip —-

Jisung couldn’t remember falling back asleep and so he was surprised when he was woken by the school bell ringing signalling the end of the day.  
He scrunched up his nose and slowly managed to open his eyes. Only seconds later did he let out a scream and shoot backwards.

Lee Minho was staring at him.   
Minho let out a soft chuckle before sitting up.   
“You look like a squirrel you know that” 

Jisung went rigid, Lee Minho had just spoken to him. He barely talks to anyone. What was happening. 

“I- I guess so” Jisung squeaked out as he started to pack up his stuff. 

Minho took the chance to corner Jisung by placing both hands on Jisung’s desk and the desk Minho was originally sitting on before he moved. Trapping Jisung. 

Jisung gulped at the proximity of their faces. He felt his face blush once again. 

Minho smiled cutely again at the younger boys reaction, “so cute” he poked Jisung’s cheek. 

Just as Jisung was rebooting himself from Minho touching his face he felt lips touch his cheek. Well more like the very edge of his lips. 

Jisung malfunctioned and in that time Minho was already leaving.  
“He-hey wait!!” Jisung rushed after the boy. He was not going to be able to sleep tonight.


End file.
